a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card made of a rigid or semi-rigid material, such as cardboard, on which are printed a representation of a known personage and a supporting band which both are precut and devised to be interlocked so that, after cutting and interlocking, one may obtain a self-standing portrait of said personage.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cards made of cardboard or other similar material are already known, which comprise precut elements printed on their surface and devised to be interlocked to each other after they have been cut out, in order to form three dimensional objects. Cards of this type are usually on sale during Christmas, with precut elements which, when assembled, together form self-standing Christmas crib or tree that can be positioned onto a flat horizontal surface, such a table or a shelf.
Cards are also known, on which a representation of a known personage, such as a showbusiness star or a sports hero is printed. These cards are intended to be collected by fans and usually comprise a short written information on the personage whose portrait or reproduction is printed. This information can be, for example, a resume of the career of the personage and/or a list of the trophies he or she won. By way of examples, one can mention hockey cards or baseball cards that hockey or baseball fans like to collect.
The drawback of these cards representing known personages is essentially that they are in two dimensions only. Accordingly, they can be displayed only when they are attached to a vertical surface, such as a wall.
In practice, numerous fans of a known personage would like to have a full length representation of their favorite star, which they could display in the a self-standing position onto their desk or onto a shelf.